Heart, Body, and Soul
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: This is the sequel to Love Never Dies. Of course, even though all seemed well in the beginning, trouble always seem to come to try to destroy it. Yoai and Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok Ok! People demanded for a sequel! I guess they win….This will be a yaoi. You know boy on boy and Mpreg. This takes place after Chapter 20 of "Love Never Dies". They had returned from their honeymoon and Christmas holidays. The kids stayed with Ron and Hermione, so there were no accidental walk-ins. This takes place two weeks after the holidays and romantic interlude…**

Chapter 1: A New Addition (Harry's POV)

I woke up to the sun hitting me in the face and my stomach kicking my ass. _I was in the middle of a really nice dream..._I thought. I looked over to my husband, who was still in his third or fifth dream. I dashed out of bed, feeling the contents of last night's dinner coming up quicker than the snitch I swallowed in my first year. With a moan, I dropped to my knees and paid my respect to the porcelain god. Of course, I felt someone holding back my hair as I retched. _Damn…._

"Love, what's wrong?" I heard the velvety baritone of my husband ask me. I pulled my head out of the bowl and looked at him. Even if he woke up out of bed the man looked _bloody perfect!_ I was jealous as hell.

"Drake, I'll be fine." I whispered as my husband tended to me. "I probably ate something that didn't agree with me that's all."

"Well, come on love we have to get ready for classes."

"Yes Headmaster." I said with a purr. Draco looked at me and winked.

"Professor Malfoy, if you are late I swear you will serve detention with me."

"Headmaster….I never…" I gasped with a blush. I heard Draco laughing as I got dressed but I felt a bit dizzy. _Maybe I'm hungry._ I stepped out of the shower and saw the fierce some five sitting on my bed.

"Daddy are you all right?" Lily asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes my little phoenix. I'll be fine." I said as I held the five kids. "Come on, let's get going or Papa will have our heads." The kids giggled and led me to the Great Hall. Of course, the smells from the Great Hall almost knocked me on my ass! I leaned against the doorframe and moaned. _This was not my day…_

"Daddy?" Lily asked as she tapped my shoulder. I felt my knees give and I held my stomach. "Daddy….are you…."

"Papa!" I heard Albus and James cry out. I passed out but I heard Draco telling the kids to step aside. I felt myself being lifted and although I couldn't see where my husband was taking me, I had an idea.

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed and I groaned. I hated being right! I sat up and saw my husband sitting by the bed.

"Harry love," Draco said as he looked at me. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know what's going on." I said with a sigh. "I've been feeling like this for a while now."

"Harry…" My husband asked as he took my hand in his. "Did you feel this before our honeymoon or after?"

"After." I answered. I watched the amusement in my husband's eyes become brighter.

"Harry, I think you're pregnant."

"Drake, is that even possible?" I asked as I looked at him. Drake looked at me as if I had grown two heads and a tail. _What did I say?_

"Harry, I am disappointed that you didn't pay attention in class." My husband chided. "But I have to consider the fact that you haven't grown up in Wizarding World. Some males can become pregnant." At this, I passed out. I had no idea that males could…_wouldn't it hurt like hell?_

We waited for Poppy to come to us. The Quidditch matches were up and running again and this was the busiest time for her. Of course, no one had beaten my record when it came to injuries and visits to the Hospital Wing. On more than one occasion my husband joked that he would put a plaque on the bed I had always been placed onto reading 'Boy Who Lived was here.' I made him sleep on the couch for a week for that little crack.

"So my dears," Poppy said with a smile as she came to us finally, we were there for about ten to fifteen minutes. "What's the problem this time?"

"Poppy, Mr. Malfoy is not feeling well." My husband said. "He has been throwing up, moodier than usual, dizzy spells…"

"Yes Headmaster," Poppy said. "All right Harry dear, you know the drill." Boy did I ever. Without her saying so, I stripped out of my clothes and slipped the gown on. I noticed my husband grinning lecherously at the backless gown.

"Harry love," He said wistfully. "Can you keep that?" I blushed and mock glared at my husband. Yes I did love him but damn it all, he was hornier than the Devil himself! Poppy blushed a bit at his question but waved her wand over me. I relaxed and she gasped.

"Well," She said as she looked at us with a smile. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Poppy?" I asked as I sat up. My husband pressed himself up to me.

"You're pregnant Harry." She said. "About two to three weeks along."

"Wow," We sighed. We were both happy and we couldn't wait to tell the kids. Poppy seemed to read our minds for she opened the door and the fierce some five tumbled in.

"Is everything ok?"

"Is Dad sick?"

"Will he be well enough for Quidditch?"

"Why was he throwing up?"

"I'm not leaving until we find out what's going on!"

"Kids! Calm down." My husband ordered firmly, shutting the five up as I rubbed my stomach. "One at a time, yes everything is alright, Quidditch not for nine months, he's throwing up because soon, you will have a new brother or sister."

"I smell a bet!!"

"James Sirius Potter-Malfoy you will not _gamble _at this school!" I said as I looked at him. James bowed his head but behind his back I knew that he was crossing his fingers. I made a note to remind Drake to speak to them later. As for now, I was on cloud nine. I was pregnant, had kids who loved me and a husband who worshipped the ground I walked on. _Could it get any better?_


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter**

"Kids! Calm down." My husband ordered firmly, shutting the five up as I rubbed my stomach. "One at a time, yes everything is alright, Quidditch not for nine months, he's throwing up because soon, you will have a new brother or sister."

"I smell a bet!!"

"James Sirius Potter-Malfoy you will not _gamble _at this school!" I said as I looked at him. James bowed his head but behind his back I knew that he was crossing his fingers. I made a note to remind Drake to speak to them later. As for now, I was on cloud nine. I was pregnant, had kids who loved me and a husband who worshipped the ground I walked on. _Could it get any better?_

Chapter 2: Papa's Princess

Upon hearing the news of the new baby, everyone was excited and making preparations for newest arrival. The older kids were all chatting away about the new arrival that was due and it seemed to the parents that everything was ok. But there were a little green monster: Lily. She thought that the new baby would take their parents and family away from them. After the baby was born, Lily would no longer be the baby. She would no longer be her Papa's princess or her Daddy's little phoenix. She would be a _big sister. _She wasn't too crazy about the baby taking all the attention from her and she even had a tantrum or two.

She got scolded by her Daddy and her brothers for it. However, her Papa said nothing at all. She thought that he didn't care about what was going on.

In reality it was the opposite. He remembered going to Molly about this and she had informed him on what he needed to know and how to deal with it. He remembered the conversation:

"_Draco…Headmaster….How can I help you?" A shocked Molly Weasely asked as she admitted Draco into the house. Draco smiled and thanked her for the tea that she offered._

"_Molly, Harry and I are having a baby but I think Lily's not all right with it."_

"_Well Headmaster, what seems to be wrong?" Molly asked with a smile. She knew exactly was wrong with her granddaughter but she wanted the Headmaster to figure it out for himself. The thing was, Draco knew that she had this in mind. Crafty woman…_

"_She's been trying to get the wrong kind of attention…"_

"_And why would that be Headmaster?"_

"_Perhaps that she feels invisible." Draco answered and Molly nodded for him to continue. "That she feels that everyone will leave her, that she will be replaced."_

"_Exactly, so what do you think you should do Headmaster?"_

"_Tell her…no…show her that what she fears will never happen. That she will be loved no matter what…You're right. But when's the time I should…"_

"_You're her Papa, you'll figure it out." Molly said with a kind smile. Draco finished his tea, thanked her and bid her good-bye. Ron walked in from the kitchen and blinked._

"_I could have sworn Draco was here."_

"_He was Ronald."_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_Nothing, just wanted advice on how to deal with sibling rivalry."_

"_Oh I remember that. I had to go through that with Hugo."_

"_Well, now it's Lily's turn."_

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but, I wish Draco lots of luck."_

"_I know that everything will be all right Ronald, you'll see."_

When Draco returned, he immediately went to go on a search for his daughter. But not before he went to check on Harry who was perfectly fine, for the boys were with him but he looked worried.

"Drake, I can't find Lily anywhere." He said softly. "The boys and I searched everywhere."

"We even checked the Map Papa," James said as he showed the Map to Draco. Draco had to smile. The girl managed to mask her location. _Clever girl!_ He thought. He turned to Harry and smiled.

"It's a theory, but I think I know where she is."

"Drake, please find her, I'm really worried."

"Don't worry Ryie. It's not good for you or the baby. I'll be back soon." With that he kissed his beloved and left the room. There was one place where he could think of…

Lily managed to sneak away from the others when they had been busy and went to the lake to skip rocks. She had seen her Papa do it and she found out that she liked it too. She had no idea that she had a stalker.

"It would skip better if you chose a smooth flat stone." A deep voice said to her left. She turned and smiled a bit. Standing there, in his Headmaster's robes, (minus the dorky hat Dumbledore wore and the robes are more fashionable and shorter…think Johnny Depp's Sleepy Hollow outfit in green, black and silver) with his long silver blond hair tied up into a nice ponytail, was her Papa.

"Oh, I had no idea that I was missed." She said as she looked for a smooth stone. Draco looked down at her and blinked. _Molly was right. My little princess is jealous._ He knew but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Lily, why would you think that?" Draco asked as he helped her look. "You know that your Daddy and I, as well as your brothers love you very much. We'd miss you like mad."

"But the baby…"

"Is that what this is about?" Draco asked with a soft laugh. "Lily, do you honestly believe that you would be replaced by the baby?" When she nodded Draco chuckled and picked her up, hugging her quickly then setting her down. "There is no way that will _ever_ happen."

"You say that now but I know it will happen." Lily said angrily as she skipped her stone hard and far. Draco watched it go and whistle a bit.

"That was all right," He said with a smirk. "For a beginner…"

"Think you can do better?" Lily grinned. Draco tilted his chin upwards a bit as if to say 'watch this' and skipped the stone he found. It went farther than Lily's.

"See," He said with a small bow. "I still got it." Lily smirked and splashed water into her Papa's face. He blinked at this and splashed her back. Lily squealed and with that, the two played in the water for a bit. They ended up wet and laughing at each other. Both of them looked like drowned cats but they were happy. She hugged him tight and sighed.

"I love you Papa." She whispered into his shoulder. Draco hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Lily." Draco whispered as he stroked her hair. "Now let's get inside and get changed before we catch a death of cold." Lily smiled and placed her hand into his. She and Draco walked to the castle and into the family room in where Harry and the boys were waiting with towels and hot chocolate. Draco accepted his towel and beverage after he had changed his clothes, taking a seat by the fire. When Lily came out, freshly changed, she looked at her daddy and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said. Harry held her and smiled.

"It's alright my little phoenix." He said with a smile. "Just do me one favor: remember that we love you very much and if you ever do that again I will chase you down and show all your friends your baby pictures."

"DADDY!" Lily yelled over the laughter. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me," Harry challenged. Lily stuck out her tongue and sat next to Draco, who hugged her close and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry my little princess," He purred. "I'll protect you."

"Papa, will I always be your princess?" Draco looked down at her and after kissing her on her forehead, smiled.

"Always."

**Author's Note: I know it's a bit short, sorry. But I figured something heartwarming would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: This is early birthday gift for a friend of mine, **__**draconharry4ever7581**__**. This was requested by popular demand as well **__**so I'll try to keep up. I don't want to be lynched! Thanks for reading!**_

Chapter 3: The New Kid

Draco was having quite a day as Headmaster. So far he had to break up a couple of fights, stop a few pranks and an exploding canary crème. He had no idea how Dumbledore of his godfather had dealt with this but he felt his hair going gray. _Like it wasn't pale enough…_ He thought. He placed his face into his hands and moaned.

"Having a rough day?" Severus' portrait asked in concern. Draco looked up and nodded.

"How did you and this old geezer make it look so easy?"

"Well, he was doped most of the time and I…well it took a lot of calming draughts. But it seems to me that you have the worse by far."

"Uncle Sev, I can't place it, but something deep down that something is going to happen. And it's not going to be something good."

"How are Harry and the children?"

"They're fine; of course I had to console Lily. She believed that the baby would take her place."

"Oh I see." Severus said. "But it's dealt with yes?"

"Yes, in fact she and the other children are helping Harry out a great deal when I can't be there. It bothers me from time to time but I manage."

"Draco, don't overwork yourself. It'll only destroy you if you do. I don't mean to be a nagging old crone but I think you have a new student to see to."

"Oh yes," Draco said with a sigh as he brought the records that were nearby to him and opened it. "Damien Summers… Oh you know I feel about this kind of name. Something always ends up being dark and sinister. Oh well, send the boy in Severus and lets have a look at him." Draco didn't have to wait long for in sauntered in a dirty blond haired boy with deep dark blue, almost black eyes. His smirk was one of a troublemaker and Draco had to compose himself. _Merlin has a sick sense of humor!_

"Mr. Summers," Draco said in a cool voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts, have a seat." The boy nodded coldly and took a seat across from Draco. It was then and there as he took his own seat that Draco had a good look at him. He was at least fifteen years old, was dressed in leathers and a mesh shirt, he had his tongue pierced and had black eyeliner on his eyes (that will have to go). His hair was long and spiked in a crest. There was a tattoo of a leviathan on his left bicep and the boy was muscled as well as tall. Luckily, he was not taller than Draco. _The boy almost looks grown…_"So where are you from Mr. Summers?"

"I came from America. From New York City te be exact." The boy said as he slouched in his chair. "Te school I was in sucked so my parents and I moved here."

"So how do you like England so far?"

"Everybody's so uptight." Damien said. "Like someone's put a shotgun up their asses and shittin bricks that they'll pull the fuckin' trigga." Draco blinked at this. He was far from being uptight but this boy was quickly getting under his skin.

"But you really don't have a choice in the matter. Your father works in the Ministry and what of your mother?"

"She's a slut." Damien said. "I told Pop to dump the nasty hoe but hey, the old fucker just doesn't listen. He says that one day I'll understand but I think that's a load a bullshit!"

"I see," Draco said as he stiffened a bit in his seat. "Anyway, don't think this is going to be a 'bird course'. This school is seven years of hard work so you can become a decent wizard in this society…"

"Whateva ole man." Damien said as he rolled his eyes. "Are ye done yet, see ye."

"Sit down!" Draco snapped. Damien turned a bit surprised but retook his seat. "Listen here, you may have called the shots back where you came from but here, I'm the last person you want on your ass." Damien looked at him and crossed his arms. "So whatever shit you're carrying, leave it at the door and get ready to work your ass off for after today, for seven years, you belong to me. You got that Summers?" Damien looked at the Head master and actually grinned.

"All right old man, let's see what you got." The boy said as he took his timetable. "See ye around." With that he left and Draco sat back, sighing in relief.

"Wow that boy…."

"He's a hellion." Severus said. "You think you can handle him Draco?"

"You know something Uncle Sev, I am not sure. Didn't you feel his power? I haven't felt such power since…." He couldn't finish for he shuddered. The boy's aura had been dark, cold and sinister. Something about him didn't sit well with Draco. He had to make sure Harry never got stressed from him. He spelled trouble and if he had to, Draco was willing to make the boy's seven years at Hogwarts a living hell.


End file.
